


Getting Hit On At The Convenience Store

by JuiceCup



Series: Swan Queen Shorts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, script form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment from the Swan Queen Road Trip.  Regina gets hit on at a gas station convenience store somewhere between Storybrooke and New York and Emma walks in at an opportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Hit On At The Convenience Store

_Somewhere between Storybrooke and New York, in a gas station convenience store._

**REGINA:**  (perusing the shelves for any items they might need)  Twinkies.  Emma’ll probably want these. (rolls eyes and picks up a packet of Twizzlers red licorice)  AND these.

**STORE ATTENDANT:**  Hey, I’m Valerie. (checks Regina out with open interest)  Can I help you with something, doll?

**REGINA:**  (turns appalled)  Doll?

**VALERIE:**  On account of you’re so pretty.

**REGINA:**  (stunned, opens and closes mouth)  No, thank you.  (turns and walks away)

**VALERIE:**  You’re not from around here, are you?

**REGINA:**  No.  Just passing through.

**VALERIE:**  I’d love to show you around. (rounds check out counter to ring Regina up)

**REGINA:**  (raises an eyebrow, looks the woman over haughtily)  I’m sure you would.

**VALERIE:**  Oh yeah, I know all the… HOT spots around here.  There’s a lot that I’d like to… Show you.  (bagging items)

**REGINA:**  (wants to laugh in the woman’s face in a very queenly manner)

(Emma walks in and up to Regina as Regina hands over some money.)

**EMMA:**  Hey, we’re all gassed up and ready to go. (peeks in bag)  Twinkies AND Twizzlers?  WOW!  (jokes)  You DO like me.

**VALERIE:**  (gives Emma a disappointed once-over, looks at Regina)  Oh, I get it. You’ve already got a girlfriend.

**EMMA:**  (absently)  Hmm.  (frowns). What?  (looks between Regina and Valerie)

**REGINA:**  Yes.  Yes, I do.  (beams lovingly at Emma and Emma gets more confused for just a moment)

**VALERIE:**  How long have you two been together?

**REGINA:** Years now.  Isn’t that right, dear?

**EMMA:** (catches on, plays along)  Yep.  Years.

**VALERIE:** How’d you two meet?

**EMMA:**  Long story.  But she tried to get me drunk on apple cider so she could have her EVIL way with me.

**REGINA:**  (death glare at Emma)

**VALERIE:**  (laughs)  That doesn’t sound so bad.  Hope you’re not the jealous type. I was hitting on your girl pretty hard.  But I mean, look at her!

**EMMA:**  OH!  Well, she IS an attention grabber.  All this hotness wrapped up in an irresistibly sexy package.  (lays it on ridiculously thick)  My dirty girl.

**REGINA:**  (gapes at Emma)

**VALERIE:**  (chuckles)  You’ve got a good eye.  She’s stunning.

**REGINA:**   She’s right here!

**EMMA:**  Mmmm!  She’s a hot little number!  (steps up behind Regina, arms circling Regina’s waist, chin rests on Regina’s shoulder and Emma suddenly tickles her sides)

**REGINA:**  (bursts out into loud laughter, delightfully surprising Emma and struggles against Emma’s body instantly freeing herself with a shocked and then scandalized look)  MISS SWAN!!

**VALERIE:** Whoa, that was hot.  Does she call you that a lot?

**EMMA:**  Oh yeah.  Turns me on.

**REGINA:**  (chews the inside of her cheek, looks at Valerie, then at Emma, grabs the bag roughly)  I think we should be on our way.  (walks towards to door)

**EMMA:** Whatever you say, Queen Sexy Stuff!

(Regina halts at the door, pauses.  Emma thinks she’s just going to walk out but Regina turns her head and raises an eyebrow at EMMA, smirks and then leaves.)

**EMMA:**  (frowns slightly at the brief flirtation)

**VALERIE:**  Wow, “Sexy Stuff” is right.  If you don’t mind me saying.

**EMMA:**  Hmm?  Oh no.  She is what she is.

**VALERIE:**  (wiggles eyebrows suggestively)  I bet she’s a handful!

**EMMA:** (hears the sexual innuendo, but scoffs and answers truthfully before leaving)  You have NO idea.

 


End file.
